


The Giant and The Elf

by chanuyeah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuyeah/pseuds/chanuyeah
Summary: Chanwoo just needed his time alone, why can't anyone understand that?





	The Giant and The Elf

Chanwoo has been really quiet and pouting on the whole ride to their dorm and not one of his hyungs has any idea why. They all asked Yunhyeong what’s bothering the maknae before they got into the van since it’s a known fact that he is the closest to the maknae but they only got a whiny Yunhyeong telling them to stop asking him and that he has no idea.

“Hey Chanwoo, you’re awfully quiet today” Bobby bluntly asked Chanwoo who is sitting right next to him. Yunhyeong gave Bobby the ‘are you crazy that was a wrong move’ look to Bobby, and he was right. Chanwoo rolled his eyes and faced away from Bobby. “Chanwoo he is your hyung, show him some respect” Hanbin reminded him. Chanwoo sighed and mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ without even looking at Bobby.  

“Say it properly” Hanbin demanded. Bobby made a gesture by sliding his hands back and forth in front of his neck telling the leader to stop but it was too late. “Sorry, hyung. I’m sorry I didn’t know that im not allowed to have a bad mood like any person would! Happy now?” Chanwoo said looking straight into Bobby’s and then Hanbin’s eyes. Right as he said that the van stopped, so the maknae quickly got out of the van, slammed the door shut and ran into the dorm leaving his other hyungs dumbfounded.

“What the heck did you idiots do to him?” Junhoe asked accusing the other hyungs for the reason behind the maknae’s anger. “He has been like that ever since we finished the concert.” Yunhyeong told them. “I never seen him act like this, I am honestly scared.” Bobby confessed to the others, causing them to nod in agreement. “I wonder if it was something we did or was it something personal” Donghyuk wonders out loud. “Well whatever it is lets give him some space for now” Junhoe immediately gave gave Hanbin a slight hit on the shoulder after hearing the leader’s order. “That’s something you should’ve done before he exploded like that, hyung” Junhoe said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Wait guys, where’s Jinhwan hyung?”

 

***

 

Jinhwan was sitting in the front the whole time. He didn’t want to hear anything or anyone disturbing him from his sleep, so he thought this was a good idea. As soon as the van arrived to their dorm he woke up, stretched a bit and got off from the van. At the same time, he saw Chanwoo slamming the back of the van’s door and ran right into the dorm. Without having second thoughts, Jinhwan tried to run after him. After he entered the dorm, he was having trouble searching for the maknae but then he found him hiding at the back of the sofa and hugging his knees, staring at nothing. Jinhwan was confused to why he was there but then he realized that all of the rooms were locked and only Hanbin had the key.

“Chanwoo yah?” Jinhwan called him as if he wasn’t sure that it was actually the maknae or not. Chanwoo however, didn’t answer. Jinhwan then approached him and sat right next to him. “Nice place you got here” the eldest joked trying to break the tension between them. “You know, it’s always better to let out your feelings rather than keeping it to yourself, don’t you think?” Jinhwan said. Chanwoo inhaled and let out the loudest exhale. “I just want to be alone, why can’t any of you understand that?” Chanwoo asked frustrated.

“Hey, we’re just genuinely worried about you, chub. We want to help you in every way we can.” Jinhwan explained calmly. “But hyung, I am exhausted and tired and everything is just too much at the moment for me to handle. There is nothing any of you can do about it, hyung..” Chanwoo said in frustration causing Jinhwan to freeze. Loud voices were heard from where they both were so they assumed the others were coming in.

“Hey, wouldn’t you like to be in your room instead?” Chanwoo nodded slightly at the question. “I’ll go get the key from Yunhyeong and tell them to leave you alone if that’s what you really want, yeah?” Jinhwan offered with a smile that was so warm Chanwoo could sense it in his heart. With a single nod from the younger, Jinhwan left the younger and approaches the other members and did exactly what he told the maknae.

 

“Is he alright?!” Yunhyeong asked the mat-hyung full with worry after he told them to just leave the maknae alone for now. Jinhwan gave him a smile and gave him a thumbs up. “Don’t worry, just give me the key to your room” Jinhwan said as he lets out his hand. Yunhyeong scratched the back of his head. “Okay, hyung.. Are you sure he will be okay?” “Yeah, hyung! Is it really a good idea to just leave him alone in his room like that?” Donghyuk joins in. “Yeah can’t he just talk to us and-“ “he is not a kid guys!! I know you guys worry about him and only wants what’s best for him, because I do too! but I’ve learned just now that we need to try and put ourselves in our maknae’s shoes and respect his decisions” Jinhwan cuts Bobby off.

Chanwoo who heard all of the conversation was both surprised and glad that at least someone knows what he needed right now. A few moments later he heard footsteps coming to his direction, which he assumed, was Jinhwan’s. “Let’s go” the eldest say as he grabbed the maknae’s hand and leading him to his and Yunhyeong’s room. Jinhwan opened the door and entered the room, leaving Chanwoo to only follow right behind him. “So, yeah.. I’ll leave the key right here” Jinhwan placed the key right above Chanwoo’s drawer.

“If you need anything, me and your other hyungs will be right outside for you. I’m cooking tonight, so let me know if you have something in mind. Don’t worry Yunhyeong won’t barge into here until you are done. Wait do you need to spend the night alone? Because if you do I could tell him to-“ Jinhwan was cut off by Chanwoo’s sudden hug. “Hyung, thank you. Thank you so much.” He whispered still hugging the eldest. “Yah! I didn’t know being in your embrace is so comfortable.” Jinhwan stated. Chanwoo laughed at his hyung’s remarks. “That’s because you’re so small” the maknae said. Jinhwan then kicked the younger’s leg. “and you’re a freaking giant!!” Jinhwan said defensively causing Chanwoo to laugh.

“I’ll let you be now” Jinhwan announced to the younger. Chanwoo nodded and laid himself on his bed. He then looks at the sight of Jinhwan who was slowly disappears from his sight. Chanwoo then sighed and closed his eyes thinking about everything that has been bothering him. Somehow he always ends up thinking about what Jinhwan said and how his other hyungs were only worried about him but he just had to shut them out. He also can’t help but feel lonely and more depressed. He then decided to grab his phone and text the one person he had in his mind.

 

**Chanwoo:** hyung…

**Jinan the (old) Elf:** what’s wrong? Do you need anything? Are you okay?

**Chanwoo:** of all these times I’ve been thinking to myself, I can’t seem to get something out of my mind

**Jinan the (old) Elf:** what is it?

**Chanwoo:** the thought of how you fit perfectly in my arms

**Jinan the (old) Elf:** ….

**Jinan the (old) Elf:** I’ll be right there. 

**Chanwoo:** hurry up.


End file.
